


Operation Anti-Weeaboo Wentz

by magpiekid



Series: The Adventures of Weeaboo Wentz [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpiekid/pseuds/magpiekid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey has just found out that his boyfriend is weeaboo. What should he do? According to his brother, he needs to bring the emo back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Anti-Weeaboo Wentz

**Author's Note:**

> i am so so sorry

Hello, friends. I am Pete Wentz. This is my adventure, and my story…

About being an emo weeaboo.

 

* * *

 

It all started while scrolling through Tumbler dot com.

“What’s this?” I whispered as I spotted a gif of a cartoon-like high school boy with fabulous hair and abnormally large and poorly drawn eyes.

I looked at the tags of the post, and it was tagged with the word “ouran.” Opening a new tab and typing in google.com, I searched the word. What I came up with was “Ouran High School Host Club.”

Upon further research, I found that it was an “anime,” and that it was also on Netflix.

And thus began my anime adventure. Soon I was up all night, consumed in Blue Exorcist, Sword Art Online, and Death Note. It was taking a hold of my life. I had gone days without sleep, too caught up in the heart wrenching saga of Attack On Titan. I had missed multiple calls from my boyfriend, Mikey. I didn’t have time. MUST WATCH ANIME.

One particularly anime-less night, my boyfriend called immediately before I was to start watching Soul Eater.

“What?!” I answered, annoyed with the fact that he had interrupted my ritual.

“‘What?!’ Are you kidding me?!” He yelled, “I’ve been trying to get a hold of you for two weeks. TWO WEEKS, PETER!”

“Calm down, Mikey-senpai. Calm down.” I spoke.

“What the fuck is a sen pie?” Mikey asked.

I hung up my phone, fed up with my uneducated boyfriend. I sighed. I wished that I had a boyfriend like Kyoya Ootori. Smart, tall, hot hair, yaoi hands. I got hard thinking about those hands.

I jacked off to the thought of very very large hands around my dick.

 

* * *

 

_[mikey pov]_

 

“Gerard, we have to do something.” I said, stressed. Gerard waved his hand in a noncommittal gesture. “Eh, it’ll be fine. Frank went through a bondage kink for a little while. He got over it eventually. Now we just use gags sometimes.”

“Wow, didn’t need to know that. Pete is having a crisis here! He’s becoming… he’s…” I trailed off, terrified at the thought of it.

“He’s becoming weeaboo.”

Gerard gasped at my words, turning around in his chair faster than I could’ve said “titan.”

“WEEABOO??” Gerard yelled, shaking my shoulders aggressively. I nodded. He gulped and shook his head. “We have to do something.”

 

* * *

 

_[pete pov]_

 

There was a knock on my door he day after the Mikey phone call. I grumbled, because whoever it was interrupted my SAO binge-watching.

I answered the door. I was surprised to see my boyfriend, standing there looking as cute as ever.

“Kawaii, desu desu!!” I said, flinging myself at him. He gave me a confused look, but hugged me nonetheless.

“Hurry it up!” Gerard yelled from the mini van.

“Where are we going?” I asked Mikey, tipping my head sideways slightly.

“We’re going to a concert. And you’re coming with us.” He responded, looking me in the eyes, “Black Flag finally came to town.”

“I don’t know…” I said. Kirito was waiting for me, although the thought of a cold beer and hardcore punk sounded enticing. Mikey gave me a look of pleading and I sighed. “Okay.”

My darn boyfriend and his totally kawaii face.

 

* * *

 

As we returned, I felt totally non-kawaii in a very exciting way. I found myself putting on lots and lots of eyeliner and tearing down my printed out posters of naked Eren Jaeger. I put my punk posters back up on my wall and I felt complete.

I turned around, and there was my boyfriend Mikey, looking proud.

“The emo is back.” I whispered into his ear as I hugged him. He just nodded and squeezed me tighter.


End file.
